Broken
by ForsakenAng3l
Summary: Just a quick little one shot that wouldn't stop bugging me while I write on my Naruto/RWBY crossover. I really like the idea of these two being together, probably my favorite pairing honestly.


**Ang3l: Just gonna say this, i have some serious writers block with Unbreakable Bonds, that's my Naruto/RWBY crossover.**

 **Kurama: The idiot is trying to add something else in before the dance and it's just not working.**

 **Ang3l: shut it furball!**

 **Kurama: Nah. just trying to help in any way i can.**

 **Ang3l: You're a dick**

 **Kurama: And?**

 **Ang3l: *sighs* Well here's this little oneshot. Enjoy guys!**

 **Kurama: This idiot doesn't own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

Ino slid the key into her apartment as she kicked her shoes off at the door unceremoniously. "Make yourself comfortable," she said to her guest.

Naruto nodded as he slipped out of his shoes, a little more subdued. "So is this your plan that you and Kiba cooked up?" he asked as he watched her disappear into the kitchen. "Take me back to your apartment then fuck me senseless so I'll forget about Sakura?"

Ino snorted. "As if," she scoffed. "Trust me I would love to fuck you senseless until the sun came up, but that's not what tonight is about." She popped her head out of the kitchen doorway to look at Naruto who had made his way to the living room. "We can save the fucking for tomorrow night."

Naruto barked out a laugh and he took to gazing at the random photos around the room. The living room of Ino and Hinata's apartment wasn't really big, but he could at least say it was bigger than his room at his, Kiba's and Sasuke's place. Granted the boys house was much bigger than Ino and Hinata's, but that was because they needed more space for their jam sessions. Naruto passed by pictures of Ino with her family. Some pictures had her father, others her mother, some both, and more than a few had Ino with a large group of people. The few that stood out the most though were the couple of Ino with Sakura and Hinata and the one with Ino and another male who Naruto had never seen before. He lifted the photo off the shelf it was resting on and stared at the picture. Ino was wearing a light purple t-shirt with the sides cut out from it, with a black sports bra underneath. She had on a pair of short jean shorts and her hair was in it's usually ponytail, but it was a complete mess.

The boy standing next to Ino with his arm across her shoulder and a big grin on his face was nearly a head taller than Ino. His hair was a darker color than Ino's, but he had the same eyes and face shape as her. He was wearing a soaking wet shirt and a pair of jeans. His hair clung to his forehead in messy clumps. He looked like he had either fell into a dunk-tank or got soaked in some other funny fashion, if the face-splitting grin he was sporting was any indication.

Naruto set the photo back on shelf and was about to resume looking around, when Ino's voice stopped him. "That's my older brother," she said quietly when she noticed what photo he had been looking at. "Inose Yamanaka," she said quietly as she stood beside Naruto and looked at the picture with him.

"What happened to him?" Naruto asked softly.

"Hit and run," she replied. "The guy was drunk and shouldn't have been behind the wheel." Her voice began to quiver slightly, but before it could get worse, Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the bad memory.

"What was he like?" Naruto asked as the two of them sat down on the couch.

Ino couldn't help the fond smile that came over her face. "You would've gotten along with him really well. He never could find it in himself to hate people who did wrong to him. He always gave more than asked and he was never afraid to lend a hand or stand up for what he believed in," she said with a bright smile. One that Naruto found hard to tear his eyes away from.

"Wow, you're beautiful," he breathed quietly right before his brain caught up to what his mouth had just said. His face immediately went red and he turned away form Ino's wide eyes and red tinted face.

"What?" she nearly choked out.

Still refusing to meet Ino's eyes, he coughed into his hand. "I said, you're beautiful," he mumbled just barely loud enough for her to hear.

"Thanks," she whispered back. "You're pretty handsome yourself."

Naruto chuckled lightly. "Thanks, I guess," he grinned at her, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, before something in the corner of the room caught his eye. "Who's guitar?" he asked.

Ino turned to where Naruto was looking. "That would be mine," she said, a hint of pride in her voice. "Inose taught me to play when we were younger, and I continued to play until I could do it without having to look at sheet music."

"Can I hear you play?" Naruto asked suddenly as he got up and walked over to the guitar

Ino turned to him like a deer in the headlights. "You want to hear me play?" she asked slowly. Nobody had ever really asked her to play for them. Hinata didn't count since they both sang together when they had the night off and decided to drink some sake to relax after a week of work and college, if they weren't hanging out with the boys that is.

"Yeah," he shrugged. "Is that a bad thing? I've only ever heard Sasuke and myself play, and Kiba plays the drums so he doesn't count, so I'm kinda curious how somebody else sounds."

Ino stared at Naruto for a moment before she smiled softly. Then that soft smile turned mischievous. "Sure, I'll play for you," she said, standing up and walking over to Naruto. She wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck sensually while pressing her body against his. "But only if I get to hear you sing."

Naruto looked at her wide eyed. "W-what?" he stuttered at her question. The fact that she was pressing both of her assets against his chest and was rubbing his thigh with her own thigh, didn't help matters at all.

"If I'm playing for you, you're going to sing for me," she said with a wink. "That's a fair deal right?"

Naruto groaned. "I fell right for it..." he whined. "After how many years did it take for you finally succeed in hearing me sing?"

"Since we were thirteen," Ino commented with a shrug.

Naruto chuckled. "Good job," he said with a slow clap. "Your persistence finally paid off." He smile down at her.

She returned the smile full force as she reached over and grabbed the neck of her guitar, not taking her eyes from the blond in front of her. "Shall we?" she asked.

Naruto grinned. "We shall," he said as they sat down next to each other, Ino on the couch and Naruto sitting in the floor, leaning against her legs.

"Why are you sitting in the floor?" she asked.

"If I'm not playing guitar and singing I'm always on the floor. I don't know, just something I've always done," he said with a shrug. "Whatcha gonna play?"

Ino shrugged and she adjusted her guitar in her arms, strumming the cords and making sure it was tuned correctly. "That's what you're gonna have to figure out," she winked at him. Satisfied that her guitar was tuned she began playing a slow rhythm.

Naruto smirked recognizing the song in an instant. He began patting his knee to an imaginary beat, timing the music to where he knew the lyrics would start.

" _I wanted you to know, that I love the way you laugh_

 _I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

 _I keep your photograph, and I know it serves me well_

 _I wanna hold you high and steal your pain"_

"' _Cause I'm broken, when I'm lonesome_

 _And I don't feel right when you're gone away"_

" _You've gone away, you don't feel me here anymore"_

Naruto sang, with Ino singing along quietly for background. He began nodding his head along in tune with the music, hearing the sound of drums and back up playing in his mind.

" _The worst is over now and we can breathe again_

 _I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

 _There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_

 _I wanna hold you high and steal your pain"_

Ino surprised Naruto by taking over the next lyrics. He smiled at the serene and calm look she had on her face as she played and sang. After getting over his slight shock at how good of a singer she was, he began singing quietly along with her.

"' _Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

 _And I don't feel right like I am strong enough_

' _Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

 _And I don't feel right when you're gone away"_

The two of them raised the volume of their voices as Naruto slowly sat back on the couch next to Ino. She smiled at him as their voices trailed off while Ino continued to play. After a slight pause where they both contemplated stopping right there and kissing the other. The music picked back up.

"' _Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

 _And I don't feel right like I am strong enough_

' _Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

 _And I don't feel right when you're gone away"_

The two of them never broke eye contact from the other as they sang, pouring whatever emotion they could out for the other to feel. Ino had never played her guitar as hard as she was playing it now, but stopping was not an option. She wasn't going to stop playing. Not for anybody, this was how she expressed herself, and this was how she was going to show Naruto that she cared for him.

"' _Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

 _And I don't feel right when you're gone away"_

Ino trailed off halfway through the lyrics to let Naruto finish the song. She continued to play for him while he sang for her.

" _You've gone away_

 _You don't feel me here anymore"_

Naruto trailed off as Ino strummed the last chord.

"Naruto," Ino said softly.

"Ino," Naruto said, just as soft.

Ino set her guitar in the chair next to the couch then turned to face Naruto. She decided that she had waited long enough. Put up with Sakura treating him badly for too long. Worried too much about some other girl claiming him for her own. Well now she would wait no more. She gained a determined look in her eyes. She pushed Naruto onto his back and straddled him in an instant.

"I-Ino?!" Naruto exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"Not waiting anymore, that's what," she declared. "For ten years I've had to watch you get your heart broken by Sakura then Temari then Sakura again, once we hit college. I've always been too afraid to tell you how I felt but not anymore! I'm not sure if it's love yet or what, but I'm going to figure that out. I want to be with you and nobody else. And I want you to be mine and only mine so you don't get hurt again by somebody like Sakura. I want-"

She was cut off as Naruto leaned up and silenced her with a kiss to the lips. She was surprised at first then melted into the soft gentle kiss. Naruto pulled back after a few seconds. "Thank you Ino," he whispered.

Ino smiled to herself before throwing her arms around Naruto's neck and burying her face in the crook of his neck. "You dummy," she mumbled against his neck. "I'll always be there for you no matter what."

Naruto couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He leaned back on the couch and slowly rubbed Ino's back. "Well now what?" Naruto asked. "Movie? Intense make-out session? Sex? Sleep? Honestly I'm good with whatever just so long as it involves you."

Ino laughed lightly as she put her hands on his chest and rested her chin on her hands so she could stare at Naruto. "Well," she began. "I have no clue if Hinata is coming back so that sort of narrows down what we can do until I know for sure."

Naruto shrugged. "Kiba's probably bringing her back now. I haven't gotten a text from him saying otherwise," Naruto said.

"Why would you get a text from Kiba about that?" Ino asked, confusion written across her face.

"Whenever one of us is going to bringing a female back to the house, we let the other two know," Naruto explained. "That way we don't walk into the house and see something we really don't want to see. Like Kiba and Hinata getting it on on the couch, a completely naked Sasuke having sex with the girl he brought home from the night before, a completely naked Sasuke and two completely naked girls having sex on the kitchen table we used to have." Naruto shuddered at the memories. "Let's just say, I've seen my two roommates completely naked more times than I care to admit."

Ino couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. "That is too funny!" she laughed. "How do you get over something so traumatizing?" She grinned at him.

"Lots of soap and a hot shower," Naruto said. "When you feel the suds burning your eyes then you know it's working."

Ino laughed again, Naruto joining in. "So if you don't receive a text from Kiba then he's bringing Hinata back here?" Ino inquired.

Naruto nodded. "Yup," he said. "And since I haven't gotten a text yet-" he was cut off as his phone beeped a couple of times indicating a new text message. Naruto pulled his phone out of his pocket with little difficulty, after Ino moved her body slightly off his, but not before she ground her hips into his playfully. Naruto read the text message. "OK then. Kiba is taking Hinata back to our place and Sasuke has somehow managed to get both the bartender and the other girl at the bar back to our place. Damn he's good," Naruto shook his head.

Ino raised her eyebrow. "How so?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know, haven't been able to figure out his secret," he said. "Oh well. Now as for the plans for tonight?" He grinned.

Ino rolled her eyes with a smile. "How does a movie and popcorn sound?" she asked.

Naruto returned her smile. "Sounds good to me," he replied before leaning up and claiming her lips for his own. "So are we official now?"

"Nope," Ino said casually as she jumped up off of Naruto and went into the kitchen with a sway to her hips.

Naruto smirked. "OK then," he said, following her into the kitchen. He grabbed Ino's hand and pulled her into his chest. "Then Ino Yamanaka will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Ino smile up at him. "Why yes good sir," she said over exaggerated. "I would love that." She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down to her lips. Naruto smiled against her lips before returning the kiss full force.

Naruto pulled back form the kiss and settled his forehead in the crook of her neck. "Have I ever told you that are really beautiful?" he whispered against her neck, making goosebumps rise across her body.

She released a shaky breath at the contact. "Yes, actually you have," she smiled.

"Well I'm saying it again," he said. "You are very beautiful."

"Thank you Naruto. You're really handsome yourself," she replied, earning a chuckled from him. "And as much as I would like to stay here..." the microwave dinged "the popcorn is done. So movie?"

Naruto just grinned. "Movie!" he declared as he picked up Ino bridal style and dropped her onto the couch before jumping over and sitting down just as she moved her legs.

Ino couldn't help but laugh and she playfully slapped his arm. "You could've warned me!" she exclaimed.

"And where's the fun in that?" Naruto shrugged. "My way was funnier."

Ino laughed as she snuggled into his side while Naruto wrapped an arm around her. "I could stay like this forever," she said as she flipped on the TV and her PlayStation.

"Me too," Naruto said as he kissed Ino as the movie started.

The two of them sat there all night simply watching movies and making out every now and again. Naruto could honestly say he hadn't ever been this happy before in his life. Even when he thought Sakura was "the one". Turns out she was simply the one the bring him to Ino, and if you ever asked him if he would've changed the past his answer would be no. No because then he would have never the platinum blonde who had captured his heart without him realizing it.

* * *

 **Ang3l: Hope you guys liked it. Please let me know in the reviews! Ang3l Out!**


End file.
